customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Tough Love - Part II of III
Plot There is trouble in paradise as the dynamic duo of Freedom-Striker and Liberator come to blows during a mission to rid the city of Omega-Skull and his gang once and for all - this lover's quarrel is made worse with the arrival of another vigilante and familiar foe of the couple: Corporal Punishment.. and he has an axe to grind. Heroes (kind of..) Freedom-Striker Liberator Blight Villains Omega-Skull Corporal Punishment Skulls Story Act I The scene opens to Freedom-Striker chained to a wall while several Skulls hold Liberator and Corporal Punishment, Omega-Skull stands over the slowly awakening Freedom-Striker Omega-Skull (grinning): rise and shine, Striker.. I don't want you to miss the party.. Liberator (struggling): I swear if you touch him I'll kill you.. Omega-Skull (laughing): relax girlie, me and Strike go back - we're old buddies.. aren't we? Freedom-Striker (narrowing his eyes): your a dirty no good piece of - Omega-Skull (interupting): hey now! you've gone and hurt my feelings.. and here I was going to let you in on my little secret.. Freedom-Striker (frowning): what secret? Skulls don't have secrets - common street trash.. that's all you are.. Omega-Skull (smirking): they said you'd say that.. Freedom-Striker: who? who are you talking about? Omega-Skull (shrugging him off): doesn't matter.. just some guys.. anyway: on with the show - we're gonna settle this like Skulls.. The other Skulls drag Liberator and Corporal Punishment towards a steel-cage in the centre of the room as Freedom-Striker has no choice but to watch Freedom-Striker: get away from her damnit.. Omega-Skull (chuckling): you know the rules Striker, you trespass on Skull territory there's only one way out-" (he forms a cruel smile as he proudly declares) "- Beatdown!" Act II Liberator struggles as the Skulls toss her and Corporal Punishment into the cage - slamming it shut behind them and Omega-Skull grins, Freedom-Striker still chained to the wall Freedom-Striker: your a sick ****, you know that? Omega-Skull (grinning): survival of the fittest - baby.. (turns to the cage) alright you losers, the rules of Beatdown are simple: you two are gonna fight until one of you is either dead or knocked out.. the winner gets to go free.. see? you come to Skull territory you play by Skull rules.. Liberator (shaking the cage): let me out of here you-! (she cries out as she's electrocuted by one of the Skulls, holding a stun-pole) Omega-Skull: you deaf or something girlie? you want out you gotta fight.. Freedom-Striker (to Omega-Skull): let her go, take me instead.. it's me you want.. Omega-Skull (looking to cage but lowering his voice, addressing Striker without looking): can't do that buddy, they won't let me.. Freedom-Striker (narrowing his eyes): they? who are-? Omega-Skull (interrupting): No more talking - bust some skulls damnit! Corporal Punishment and Liberator look each other over, Liberator has been stripped off most her equipment as has Corporal Punishment but both are still in costume Liberator: we don't have to fight Corporal, if we work together we can.. Corporal Punishment: sorry, can't do that - way I see it your as much a psychopath as these Skulls.. Liberator: you idiot, can't you see we're both prisoners here? we need to work together! Corporal Punishment: on the contrary, the Skulls said one of us would be free when the other was dead or unconcious.. Liberator: you trust Skulls now? Corporal Punishment: of course not - but way I see it is if I'm going to die I'm taking you down with me.. Liberator: and you call me a psychopath.. Corporal Punishment leaps at Liberator and the two begin to fight - neither have weapons so they rely purely on hand and fist, Liberator clearly has the advantage and knocks Corporal Punishment down with a kick to the chest Liberator: stand down, I don't want to kill you.. not like this.. Corporal Punishment (clutching his chest): ..sorry, can't do that.. Corporal Punishment flies at Liberator again, this time catching her by surprise and she falls down as the two begin to fight once more.. Act III Liberator and Corporal Punishment continue fighting in the cage, the gang of Skulls surrounding them cheer and gloat like wild animals - save for Omega-Skull, who stands next to a chained Freedom-Striker and grins as he watches the battle Freedom-Striker: who are you working for Omega? tell me damnit! Omega-Skull: ..what? and ruin the surprise? relax Striker.. you'll learn soon enough.. Freedom-Striker (growling slightly): ..grrr.. Omega-Skull (grinning): careful Striker, don't wanna freak out and do something you'll regret.. Suddenly the scene is interrupted as a costumed figure drops down from nowhere, slashing several Skulls down with twin knives as he reveals himself to be none other than the vigilante Blight- Blight: ..mind if I cut in? Omega-Skull (pointing): *****! KILL HIM DAMNIT! The scene goes mad as the Skulls charge at Blight but the vigilante easily disposes of them one by one, running over to the cage Blight: I never was one for Beatdown.. Omega-Skull (stepping forward): no! STOP HIM! Blight (cutting the lock): blah, blah.. don't you ever stop shouting.. Act IV Liberator turns round as the lock is cut and makes to head out Liberator: come on, time to -! (she is silenced mid-sentence as Corporal Punishment hits her from behind) Corporal Punishment: I told you, I don't ally with scum.. Blight (tossing a knife at Corporal Punishment): back off Corporal, we got bigger fish to fry.. Corporal Punishment clutches his shoulder as the knife cuts it and is soon knocked back as Liberator revives and delivers a kick to his chest Liberator: **** you! (she heads out of the cage) Blight: nice kick, you must work out.. Liberator: shut up.. Blight: that's a fine thank you for the guy who just saved your life.. Liberator: what are you even -? Freedom-Striker: look out! The warning comes too late however and Blight lets out a cry as Omega-Skull hits him from behind, sending him crashing into Liberator as Omega-Skull stands ready for a fight, clutching a fist that starts to become enveloped in dark energy Omega-Skull: bad move, punks - now I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson you'll never forget! -'CONTINUED IN PART III' Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Inferno Pendragon